


On The Fence

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: John has an important question for Harold





	On The Fence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: Fence

John walked in the subway tunnel that replaced The Library and sighed. He never thought he would miss The Library, but the tunnel was too dark, too damp and always reminded him of something out of a monster movie. Luckily the only monsters in the tunnel were rats and spiders.

Now, he had other things to worry about than rats; namely asking Harold a very important question.

Being a solider, he knew that being indecisive could lead to death, but here he was on the fence. He hoped it wouldn’t change their working relationship, but that was still a worry. If Harold rejected him at least he would know for sure were they stood. At this point, rejection would be a relief.

This conversation had been building for a long time, but he had ignored his feelings (he was good at that) but he could no longer ignore it; it was like an itch he couldn’t scratch.

Bear looked up at him and whimpered. He petted Bear.

He decided to take a leap and walked up to Harold. Harold was at his computer and typing away.

John cleared his throat.

Harold looked up. ‘Is there something I could help you with?’

‘I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me.’

Harold smiled. ‘Of course! Would you like Italian or Mexican?’

‘Actually I was hoping we could go to an expensive restaurant. I’m... um... I want to go on a date with you.’

John stood there as he watched Harold process what he just said. 

After several moments, Harold stood up and brushed the front of his vest. John was ready for rejection.

Harold stood close and took John’s hand into his own. His skin was soft and warm and his cool scent filled John’s nose.

‘That sounds lovely, but I would like to kiss first. Is that agreeable?’

‘Yeah. Yeah.’

Harold moved even closer and brushed his soft lips against John’s. John might be indecisive when it came to talking about what he wanted, he would always regret not asking Jessica to stay, but now he acted. His arms came up and pulled Harold close as he deepened the kiss.

As they kissed, John was happy that he had finally acted, but he regretted waiting so long to act. He was going to make up lost time if it took the rest of their lives.


End file.
